vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephet'ran the Deceiver
Summary Mephet'ran the Deceiver is the C'tan or Necron Star God of trickery, lies, manipulation, and deception. Many millions of standard years ago, it was the Deceiver that presented himself before the ruling Necrontyr Triarch, and offered the Silent King Szarekh knowledge of the biotransferance process, granting the Necrontyr bodies of Necrodermis to help them fight against their ancient enemies, the Old Ones. The Necrontyr agreed and their consciousnesses were transferred into waiting Necrodermis bodies by the C'tan. This transfer ultimately dulled the minds and eliminated the emotions and compassion of the majority of the race, and they became the horrific, soulless Necrons, harvesting life energy across the galaxy to feed their C'tan masters. Despite its legendary guile, in the end Mephet'ran was betrayed and tricked like his fellow C'tan by the revolting Necrons, his essence shattered into fragments, each entombed within a Tesseract Labyrinth. However, recent, scattered events hint at the fact that one or more of the C'tan Shards of the Deceiver might still be at large in the galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 4-A, possibly much higher | 1-B Name: Mephet'ran the Deceiver, The Jackal God Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Inapplicable Age: As old as the universe itself Classification: C'tan, The Star God of Deception & Lies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Probability Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Extreme resistance to most means of harm and techniques, Complete immunity to Soul Manipulation | Intangibility and Anti-Matter Manipulation | Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Comparable to the Shards of the Nightbringer, who were confirmed to have destroyed many stars and left solar systems once full of life in complete ruin. A starving, nearly completely drained Shard of the Nightbringer also consumed a red giant star approximately 90 million kilometers in diameter, absorbing all the energy it would have put out in its last 2,000 years). Ignores durability with many of its attacks. | Multi-Solar System level (What was possibly a Transcendent Shard of The Void Dragon fought against The Emperor of Mankind in an incredibly difficult battle. A restricted, imprisoned Transcendent C'tan whose own power is constantly being drained to fuel its very prison is still perfectly capable of pulling stars from the sky and tearing apart the flow of space-time. The Breath of the Gods, which was powered by a C'tan Shard, was capable of creating nebulae and star systems from the waste product of the universe, as well as drastically warping the space-time of sizable chunk of the galaxy.), possibly much higher (The Dragon of Mars was capable of creating a seemingly infinite space within its prison. The Breath of the Gods' misuse was sending past, present, and future on a collision course while undoing universal laws). Ignores durability with many of its attacks. | Hyperverse level (The C'tan have absolute mastery over the material universe and all its extensions, of which the basic 4-D structure we perceive is only a fractional part of a greater whole, which contains a number of higher dimensions so great it cannot be expressed by something so limited as human language) Speed: Massively FTL+ at their strongest (Single Shards can vary greatly in power and speed, especially if inhibited by being forced to follow Necron commands, however, a heavily weakened Shard of the Nightbringer traveled seventy thousand light years in an absolute maximum of three months.) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of incredibly quick interstellar travel) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class P+ | Stellar | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class, likely much higher | Hyperversal Durability: Durability: At least Large Star level when actively protecting itself, lower otherwise (Weaker Shards usually have necrodermis shells that are far easier to pierce, thus rendering them vulnerable to being destabilized despite their immense power) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly much higher. Significantly lower when restrained by a Tesseract Labyrinth. | Hyperverse level Stamina: Immense | Unlimited | Unlimited Range: Extended Melee Range, At least Planetary, up to Galactic with Reality-Warping abilities | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: As a Shard, the Deceiver is quite simplistic as its one goal is to destroy and deceive its masters' enemies, but as a Transcendent C'tan, he has eons of knowledge at his disposal, causing Necrons using these larger Shards to be much, much more careful | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Due to limited cognitive functions compared to their full selves, most Shards are unable to call upon the fullest extent of their power, for they do not realize they have it. They often only use the amount of power they are commanded to, and nothing more. | Extremely heavily restricted by a Tesseract Labyrinth if they are under Necron control. | The primary weakness of the C'tan is their inability to comprehend the Warp. It is speculated that they find it impossible to survive in it and are particularly susceptible as a result to Warp-spawned psychic powers and the psykers that wield them. It is also speculated that they have set up the networks of pylons on Cadia, with the likely intention of sealing off the local area of realspace (i.e. the galaxy) from the Immaterium, thus cutting off the Chaos Gods' influence and starving them. Shard powers C'tan Shards are beings of reality-warping power. Their abilities are many and varied, often harking back to those their far more powerful parent-entities enjoyed. A C'tan Shard is always capable of unleashing two of the following abilities which have been recorded by Eldar scholars. *'Entropic Touch:' Metal decays on contact with the C'tan Shard's rotten grasp. *'Gaze of Death:' Eyes blazing with dark energy, the C'tan Shard drains the life from all in the vicinity. *'Grand Illusion:' The C'tan Shard weaves a glamour of deception, preventing the foe from seeing the true disposition of the Necron forces. *'Lord of Fire:' The C'tan Shard that wields this ability can become a creature of living flame, able to command the fires wielded by the enemy. This makes all Flamer weapons (as well as heat rays, Burnas, Skorchas, Inferno Cannons and any other weapon that uses flame or fire), as well as all Melta Weapons fired near the C'tan Shard explode at the C'tan's whim. *'Moulder of Worlds:' Tortured rock buckles and heaves, showering the C'tan Shard's foes with boulders. *'Pyreshards:' The C'tan Shard conjures specks of blazing black matter and directs them against its foes. *'Sentient Singularity:' The C'tan Shard's presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces, disrupting engines, teleport beams, and Warp jumps. *'Swarm of Spirit Dust:' A cloud of swirling darkness conceals the C'tan Shard from the gaze of its foes. *'Time's Arrow:' Mutating the flow of causation and remolding the temporal stream of the space-time continuum, the C'tan Shard casts its foe back into the darkness from before time was time. *'Transdimensional Thunderbolt:' The C'tan Shard projects a bolt of crackling transdimensional energy from its outstretched palm. *'Writhing Worldscape:' The natural world revolts at the C'tan Shard's presence, the very ground writhing and shaking as the physical laws of reality are undone. Ascendant Powers A Transcendent C'tan is a far more powerful entity than a standard C'tan Shard. As such, Transcendent C'tan are able to unleash these lethal abilities when the Necrons deign to release them upon the battlefield. Every Transcendent C'tan must possess one of the following powers, though they cannot be unleashed when the C'tan is fully shackled within the confines of the Tesseract Vault: *'Storm of Heavenly Fire:' The Transcendent C'tan unleashes a rain of fire from the heavens which explodes with a cataclysmic blast upon the battlefield. This power is extremely effective at destroying enemy tanks and armoured vehicles. *'Transliminal Stride:' Using its ability to manipulate the space-time continuum and extradimensional realities, the Transcendent C'tan can move across the battlefield to a predetermined point, simply phasing through all obstacles or opponents in its path. Anything the C'tan moves through is utterly obliterated from reality. *'Seismic Shockwave:' When the Transcendent C'tan slams its Necrodermis-clad foot down, it unleashes a seismic shockwave that causes the very ground to shake, blasting armoured vehicles and infantry alike into the air like unfortunate toys. A Transcendent C'tan is able to manifest two of the following Ascendant Powers, and can utilize them to devastating effect on the battlefield: *'Antimatter Meteor:' The Transcendent C'tan is able to unleash a huge meteor composed of antimatter upon the battlefield, a furious assault from the sky that will annihilate all normal matter within range. *'Cosmic Fire:' The Transcendent C'tan unleashes a wave of fire hotter than the interior of some suns upon the battlefield, incinerating everything in its path. *'Seismic Assault:' The Transcendent C'tan causes rumbling earthquakes with a flick of its hand, crushing enemy units to pulp. *'Sky of Falling Stars:' A rain of blazing meteorites falls from the sky to impact the foe at the whim of the Transcendent C'tan. *'Transdimensional Maelstrom:' The Transcendent C'tan uses its command of transdimensional energies to unleash a swirling extradimensional vortex upon the battlefield that can banish all it touches to an alternate reality. *'Wave of Withering:' The Transcendent C'tan can cause metal and flesh alike to wither at its command. Key: Single Shards | Transcendent Shards | True Power/War in Heaven Deceiver Gallery CtanDeceiver1.png CtanDeceiver2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Villains Category:C'tan Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Grimm Reaper Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Technopaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings